


Assasinated by You

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Assasin!Jun, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationships, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: Jun found his ex-lover and wants to quit work





	Assasinated by You

Wen Junhui. At the age of twenty-two, he achieved the highest rank as the most eligible assasin in the whole Pledis Corporation. With his agile hands and strong focus, he may or may not have been the most efficient among his colleagues. His record of 117 sucessful operation and no fails, within just his two years of service, no wonder that everyone looks up to him.

But that was not everything. Despite the number of his merciless killing, he is the most down-to-earth and soft guy at the business. It was sort of peculiar that with the softness of his heart, his job is killing people. How did he even become one?

"As expected from Wen Junhui!" Jun chuckled lowly, rolling his eyes as he heard the voice of his bestfriend, who suddenly jumped onto his back. "It's what now, your 119th successful assignment?"

"118th.." Jun grumbled, shoving away Soonyoung to which the latter just cackled in response.

Jun just came back from his latest mission to kill the young heir of the richest illegal gunfire smugglers in Japan and went straight to the headquarters to make a report. Soonyoung slapped his shoulder lightly as he walked with him towards the elevator. They were on their way to their big boss' office.

"Soons, do you think J would let me go if I resigned?" He suddenly asked as they stepped inside the elevator and once he was sure no one would hear him. Soonyoung's mouth opened, looking at him in disbelief. Jun just smiled, dropping his gaze to the tiled transparent floor.

"W-what.." Soonyoung was gaping and Jun can't help but just sigh. Looking up back at his friend.

"I found him." And if Soonyoung was shocked a moment ago, he is way beyond that right now. Gasping loudly, pressing a palm against his mouth. A couple of minutes passed with them just staring at each other and Soonyoung sighed, looking up at the floor indicator.

"He would. It was on your contract anyway, that once you found him, J would have to let you go... we have to let you go.."

"It's been five years, Soonyoung.."

Five years since the last time he saw him.. since a seventeen years old Junhui last laid his eyes upon the love of his life. Also the time when a man at his age found him at the riverside and took him home, the place where he is right now.

It has been a very lonely and hard years of survival for him, if not because of J, his bestfriend Soonyoung and the other assasins who he gets along well with, he would have not a month. He suffered in Bullimia, he couldn't stop eating until he throws it all up. He forced himself away from any sight of food and let himself starve just so he won't start binge eating over and over again. It went on for two years. The second year was when J couldn't take it anymore and begged him to go for a theraphy sessions. He surpassed his depression before he turned twenty and that's when he decided to be what he is.

Being an assasin wasn't easy as it seems. Yes, they are well-trained, well-secured. They possess enough weapons to protect themselves. They have a fine home and a luxurious lifestyle. But it'd still always be the most dangerous profession. He can't even call it a profession. It is an illegal job. But what's more to risk when he had already lose everything?

"Did you talk?" Soonyoung broke the silence. Jun fiddled with his fingers.

"I saw him first, Soons. Then.. he approached me, no he.." Jun's voice started to crack, "He suddenly ran to me and hugged me while he was crying.. and I-I couldn't take it, I can't bear to have him away from me ever again.

"After five years, he's still the one I see my future with. He's always been the one I need. He left me, I.. I know but, call me stupid and anything, I would still forgive him over and over as long as he comes back to me."

Soonyoung pulled him for a hug and he sobbed at his bestfriend's chest, gripping at his leather jacket. The elevator dinged and stopped at the highest floor. Jun pulled away, wiping his face as Soonyoung patted his back, comfortingly.

The two walkled towards the door at the farthest in the hallway, pressing the code to open. The man behind the table looked up at them, pushing up his glasses to his eyes and closing the folder he was reading. The pair sat accross from each other at the chairs in front of the table.

"I'm starting to get tired saying these words but Kwon.. and Wen, job well done." The man spoke, smiling softly at the both. Soonyoung raised his hand as a salute while Jun just nodded.

"And," The man continued, gazing at Jun longer than earlier and the latter understood.

"I guess it's time for me to let you go." Jun sighed at the sad voice and heard a soft sniffle, of course from his crybaby of a bestfriend. Jun slapped Soonyoung's thigh, earning a scowl from him. He turned his head back at the boss.

"J, a thank you would never be enough from me after all you've done for me." He started, "I could've died five years ago if you didn't find me. I would offer my life for you if I am given the chance."

"Oh shut up." J glared at him. Standing up and stretching his arm for a friendly handshake.

"It's a pity that this company will be left with Kwon Soonyoung as the next greatest assasin." Soonyoung shot their boss a betrayed look at the words, the other two just chuckled, shaking each other's hands. "Your last pay had just been deposited into your account and take this."

In reflex, ha caught a key thrown at him. His smile grew wider and nodded in thanks for his boss, who would soon be his bestfriend and brother.

"That's my gift of gratitude for you and a good luck for the life you're going to face after you step out of here to be with him. The mansion isn't that far from your hometown in Shenzhen. Wen Junhui, I may be sad you're leaving us now, but I am really happy for you. Take care of him and keep loving him. You deserve to be happy." Jun threw himself towards the man and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Jeon Wonwoo, I owe my life to you."

"I want the wedding invitation in my office a month from now, Junhui. Send Minghao my best wishes."

Of course a wedding will come next. There's nothing to hold back anymore. A lifetime with Xu Minghao has always been his biggest dream since he was a young boy, anyway. And he's about to turn that into reality. A beautiful reality


End file.
